


Infidelidad

by STsuki



Series: Escapatoria [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Cheating, Lies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: —Como si no supiera que has venido a consolarme Taeminie…





	Infidelidad

4:00 am.

 

No tenía sueño, ni lo tendría durante la próxima hora, eso lo tenía bien claro, porque como muchas  otras noches había escuchado las negativas de Key a través de la pared, al principio fue un accidente ya que volvía del baño cuando escucho la pequeña discusión, pero ahora esperaba ansioso las mismas, que siendo realmente sincero se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes.

 

El portazo, el sobresalto en Minho desde la cama de enfrente y el resoplido de Onew contra su cuello, eran reacciones que ya sabía de memoria, Minho seguía durmiendo con toda la cabeza oculta bajo las mantas y Onew murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras aflojaba el agarre de su cintura. Y él, Taemin, suspiraba aliviado con una sonrisa en los labios que se mantuvo al retirar lentamente y sin respirar el abrazo de onew, cubriéndole a conciencia antes de levantarse y besarle la nariz cariñoso e infantil, para salir de puntillas de la habitación dejando entreabierto para cuando regresara.

 

Otra cosa que sabía de memoria era esa posición, medio encorvado y con el aura apagada contra la mesa, con las manos hechas puños a la altura de su boca y la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de la cocina que permanecía a oscuras, frustrado.

 

Él como siempre hacía, camino haciendo resonar sus pisadas, descalzo al igual que Jonghyun el sonido producido era casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí y él lo escucho elevando la mirada como la primera vez, Taemin siguió de largo ignorando la intensidad de esos ojos que le perforaban la nuca. Una vez estuvo frente al refrigerador fingiendo tener la intención de abrirlo y solo eso basto.

 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando escucho esa silla crujir después de cargar un peso y ser echada hacia atrás para tener espacio y poder dar ese primer paso, seguido de otros 4 que retumbaron insistentemente en la anatomía del menor, predisponiéndose sensible y receptivo a lo que venía.

 

Tomo una inaudible bocanada de aire y se despejo, fingiendo nuevamente que no lo sentía tras él empezando a tararear una rítmica cancioncilla, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y quiso abrir la puerta de la nevera, pero botó sobresaltado cuando una mano morena sobre su cabeza la cerró de golpe y se contuvo, tan solo un poco.

 

 _—Como si no supiera que has venido a consolarme Taeminie… —_ susurro dulcemente, dejando que su mano se deslizara desde el cuello hasta la cintura, abriendo en el proceso los botones de la camisola enorme que usaba para dormir. No hubo palabras, nunca las había, solo era una irrefrenable liberación que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos.

 

El sudor perlando sus cuerpos mientras Taemin con todo el pecho sobre la se mesa se levantaba la camisola para que Jonghyun le pudiera bajar con premura los pantalones, esos de ositos que usaba a juego con Onew, por alguna razón pensar en él le produjo un hormigueo de anticipación y su sexo latió justo cuando unas manos grandes y ásperas separaron sus nalgas.

 

Uno, dos, tres segundos de expectación y después la brusca embestida, el grito pugnando salir acallado por una mano sobre sus labios y después sus cuerpos acoplándose rápidamente en medio de un fulgor candoroso que ya conocían, sus caderas chocando con intensidad, Taemin pateando el pantalón y la ropa interior que se había atorado en sus pies, abriéndose más, meneándose deseoso buscando placer.

 

Jonghyun le beso la espalda, acarició sus muslos, su trasero… lo oprimió, lo estrujó, lo amasó enfebrecido y lujurioso, recreándose en la suavidad sedosa de esa cuenca y se movió más rápido, silencioso y lleno de vértigo, porque en cualquier momento alguien podría levantarse, por agua al baño o lo que sea y ellos estaban  en medio de la cocina  teniendo sexo entre suspiros e inaudibles jadeos, tocando algo que pertenecía a esos que llamaban sus mejores amigos. Y no podía ser más exquisito, Taemin se cerraba y levantaba las caderas, acompañado por rudos empujes, que lo levantaban del piso.

 

Un golpe más brusco que todos los demás y Taemin mordió sus mangas sintiéndose lleno de repente, antes de vaciarse bajo la mesa con los dientes de Jonghyun clavados bajo su nuca, donde Onew no vería nada extraño.

 

Ambos se desplomaron con la traición y el orgasmo corriendo por sus cuerpos, se miraron  en medio de la oscuridad y empezaron a besarse de nuevo, alargando los cosquilleos, mismos que se extenderían 30 minutos más en los que limpiarían, se vestirían y se manosearían a gusto en medio de risitas tontas, porque eran amigos y en ese espacio que llamaban hogar todo era un juego más.

 

Minho bajo las mantas, con la cabeza completamente cubierta, tenía los ojos abiertos, con los audífonos puestos y el i pod a todo volumen.

 

No sabía que pensar, ni quien es más enfermo si Jonghyun y Taemin por creer que nadie lo sabe o él por saberlo sin contemplar siquiera el contárselo a ese Onew que duerme abrazando la almohada de Taemin o a ese Key que en la otra habitación tiene pesadillas pero no despierta.

 

Y es que lo que nadie sepa no te lastimará y todos podrán seguir siendo felices viviendo una mentira  de esas que llaman blancas.

 

Suspiró y se acomodó cuando escuchó a Taemin escabullirse dentro de la habitación ¿Quién se creía Minho para juzgarlos?

 

El ya tenía propia enfermedad.

 

Un amor masoquista, platónico e imposible, a cuya persona no podíae sacarle ni un te aprecio, siendo solo amigos, prefería conformarse con las migajas de atención que hyung le otorgaba cuando actuaba como un desesperado.

 

En secreto envidiaba la felicidad de Taemin, esa habilidad de obtener la atención de  quien quisiera…

 

Solo por 5 minutos quisiera ser como él…

 

Finalmente concilió el sueño después de que Onew  recibiera un suave te quiero, que a pesar de todo es sincero y se dice así mismo que no hablara, porque a su retorcida manera tanto Onew como Taemin , Key y Jonghyun tienen la felicidad que él solo puede imaginar.

**Author's Note:**

> Ese Taemin es un loquillo!!!
> 
> Kudos y coments se agradecen!!
> 
> Mi página de facebok!! [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) :D


End file.
